


Sur ses deux pieds

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Automail, Drabble Collection, Gen, Gen Work
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini-fics sur Paninya, gen cette fois ;<br/>1ère vignette : Une personne bien.<br/>2ème : Debout !<br/>3ème : Cueillir le jour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Renaissance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mécanique magique](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403732) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



>   
> **Titre :** Renaissance le retour  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Paninya  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Avec lui, elle devenait une personne."  
> d'après So Yuyu pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 6  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100
> 
> "Quelqu'un de bien !"  
> 

Elle devenait une personne bien. Et ça lui plaisait ; pour la deuxième fois, Paninya se sentait revivre. Grâce à Monsieur Dominic, il y a longtemps, de larve miséreuse elle a retrouvé son statut de personne en se hissant sur de nouvelles jambes.

Et maintenant grâce à Winry, elle s'aventurait sur les chemins d'une vie honnête sans chapardage. C'était dur, de gagner la confiance des gens, il a fallu longtemps pour trouver un travail correct, et ce sans retomber dans les rapines pour tenir le coup. Mais bricoler sur les toits est facile en soi.

Maintenant qu'elle est bien établie…


	2. Deux pieds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se tenir debout, marcher, courir !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sur ses deux pieds  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Paninya  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « courir » pour PresKunange"> (Noël ’09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 180

Il faut marcher avant de savoir courir, mais depuis qu’elle est de nouveau sur ses deux pieds, la petite Paninya rêve des jeux qui lui ont longtemps été interdits : grimper aux arbres, sauter tant et plus, courir à perdre haleine, comme les enfants de son âge normaux. Pour cela, il lui faudra faire de gros efforts, pour entraîner les muscles de ses cuisses à soutenir les lourdes prothèses, pour maîtriser la mécanique de ses nouvelles jambes : plus de travail que pour apprendre, étant bébé, à faire marcher son corps de naissance.

Elle impressionne Dominic : la rééducation pour faire aller deux jambes sur une si petite fillette a été longue et lourde, et pourtant elle fait preuve d’une volonté inébranlable et d’une ambition étonnante. Elle ne veut pas juste être de nouveau capable de marcher, elle veut récupérer toutes ses capacités d’autrefois et plus encore, faire mieux !

Alors, quand l’enfant grandit et a besoin de nouvelles pièces à la mesure de sa croissance, il prend sur lui de l’équiper avec un modèle des plus performants qui soient.


	3. Carpe Diem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivre au jour le jour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Carpe diem_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
>  **Personnage :** Paninya  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « éternité » d’après Nelja  
> pour la case n°20 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait Paninya (été ’10)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

L’éternité, ça n’existe pas. Rien ne dure jamais bien longtemps, ça Paninya l’a appris très jeune. Ses parents et ses jambes, disparus en un rien de temps... et puis finalement l’éternité malheureuse qui l’attendait, elle y a échappé grâce à M. Dominic.

Elle vit au jour le jour. De quoi sera fait demain, elle ne sait jamais bien à l’avance, mais elle ne s’en soucie pas beaucoup. Elle est débrouillarde et trouvera toujours de quoi faire. Et cette vie décousue qu’elle mène, non plus, elle sait que ça ne sera pas pour toujours. Mais elle n’imagine pas encore se ranger pour autant...


End file.
